Generation Black v White
Generation Black v White or simply the Generation of Racism was the 5th Generation of the Pocket Monster War. It was so important that this long wikia page is being constructed to detail it. In this generation the Prejudices were drawn deep and the sides were there from the beginning. It was the Blacks versus the Whites. War erupted and the majority of twelvies were on the white side. The blacks brought rap music and watermelon but were being beaten down by the shear mass of whiteboy twelvies. It was then that both sides came to the realization that Pokemon wasn't actually trying to be racist. Twelvies just continued to make black jokes. Initial Controversies This generation was a dark time indeed for all races, apart from the whites, Asians, Indians, and pretty much anybody who ain't black. The controversy started when a black man by the name of Andre Merang wanted to make the training of Pocket Monsters his newest addiction hobby. He entered his local GameStop with the intention of simply purchasing a copy of one of the Generation V games, but he was shocked to realize that there were two varieties of the Pokeymon cartridge: Black and White. Andre pondered the which copy he should purchase, but being as simple-minded as he was, he chose the Black version. Later that day Andre was blankly staring at his newest cartridge in da hood, due to the fact that he did not have sufficient PokePounds to actually purchase a DS. One of his homeboys approached Andre and questioned just what the actual frig he was doing. Andre explained his 'black' game, and his homeboy, by the name of Jim, was quite angered by the fact that there was a "Black Pokeymon game". Instantly tying anything non-African American that uses the word 'black' to discrimination against niggas, Jim and his homeboys quickly generated a mob to storm GameStop and mace anybody white they came across. However, it was a mile walk to GameStop, and none of the mob members owned an automobile, so they bought a crap ton of leftover chicken fat from the local KFC instead. The First Race War Months after the initial spark had been triggered, Jim became a fan of the Pokeymon Anime, mainly due to Iris's amazing ass hair. This prompted him to follow Andre's path to GameStop to purchase a Pokeymon adventure of his very own. However, unlike Andre before him, Jim didn't make a mistake. Well, actually he kinda did, since he chose to buy the White version, mainly based on the fact that he couldn't read and was also blind, and is able to navigate through echolocation and black magic. This makes his inability to read completely understandable. When at the counter to purchase his cartridge however, the white twelvie that was serving him made one of the most idiotic mistakes in human history, almost as terrible as the time some wank wrote Misty out of the show. The white, obese pre-teen asked Jim, "Are you f**king sure you want da white version m8? The black version's over there in da corna, right besides Grand Theft Auto San Andres." Of course, this instinctively made Jim place a bullet down the twelvie's throat. He couldn't afford a gun. :( Category:Fifth gen